Hate is love
by HinoteMeize
Summary: Remus hatar Sirius. Sirius föraktar Remus. Var kommer kärleken in någonstans? Het/hat/kärlek/lust ”Du skulle bara veta,” mumlar jag. "Du skulle bara veta." - Remus
1. Hate with love

_Tjenare, SiriusxRemus här! Handlar om en hatfull kärlek mellan Remus och Sirius. Lite OOC kanske, läs själv och skriv vad du tycker. M-rated för att den kommer innehålla, sexuellt innehåll, nästan våldtäkt(eller nja, om den andra personen egentligen är mer på det räknas det väl inte oO) svärord xD._

_Yuriki: Varför är inte jag med? òÓ_

_Jag: För att du är ondskefull och pervers. _

_Yuriki: Det är inte jag som fantiserar och skriver. Jag bara gör det du vill att jag ska göra. -.-_

_Jag: okej, jag är pervers… ._

_Yuriki: Duktig flicka! ^^_

Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in

Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again

I don't want to run away from this

I know that I just don't need this

Remus POV.

Som vanligt satt jag i uppehållsrummet. Det börjar bli en vanna nu, varenda natt slutar på denna soffa och varenda morgon börjar på den. Men det känns tröstande att sitta vid den varma öppna spisen, höra knastrandet från elden och se skenet från dansande lågor. Knastrandet lugnar alltid ner mitt galopperande hjärta och tomheten virvlar runt i rummet som en tjock slöja i vinden. Det är alltid samma sak. Djupa andetag som släpps ut i suckar. Jag läser heller inte så som jag alltid annars brukar göra, nej vid de tidpunkterna sitter jag alltid istället med knäna uppdragna till bröstet och armarna skyddandes kring benen. Jag kan inte gå upp till sovsalen. Jag kan inte ligga där bara några meter ifrån honom, höra hans tunga ljuva andetag, hans oskyldiga små stönande och tyget mot sängkläderna när han byter sovposition. Jag suckar och drar fingrarna genom mitt sandfärgade hår. Jag förstod inte varför. Varför kände jag så här? Varför tilltalade hans sovande ansikte mig? Varför plågade Sirius mina drömmar? Mitt liv? Varför, av alla personer på jorden, varför just han? Varför Sirius? Varför?

* * *

Jag vaknar med ett ryck. Mina kläder är fuktiga och håret klibbigt. Svett. Samma dröm igen. Jag kommer aldrig ihåg den, men känslan sitter fortfarande kvar. Som ett kvävande mörker svettsar den sig fast i mitt hjärta. Mina kinder är extra våta, tårar? Hade jag gråtit? Vad exakt drömde jag? Min blick följer rummets väggar. Sovsalen, hur? När? Ett gnissel från min vänstra sida fångar min uppmärksamhet. Jag gnuggar mig i ögonen och gäspar innan jag vänder huvudet mot Sirius säng. Min blick möter två gråfärgade ögon och rufsigt korpsvart hår. Där sitter han. Min oändliga plåga, mitt sårbara hjärta, min besatthet, källan till min ovälkomna lusta. Hans blick är orolig, irriterat orolig och hans kroppsspråk är nervöst. Jag ler snett mot honom.

"Vad?" frågar jag och stretchar ut armarna. Mina vita skjorta glider upp och Sirius blick bränner mot min mage.

"Du grät," svarar han känslokallt och höjer på ögonbrynen. Jag tittar på honom. Granskar honom. Hans ansikte kunde lika gärna vara ut hugget ur sten, kallt, oläsbart och oförutsägbart. Mina armar faller ner.

"Dålig dröm antar jag," svarar jag nonchalant och rycker oberört på axlarna. Ansiktsuttrycket och kroppsspråket, allt är bara en jävla mask. Inuti känns det som att en kall hand har tagit tag i mitt hjärta och klämt åt. En klump pressar mot min strupe och hans irriterat oroliga blick skiftar till kallhet. Jag fortsätter att le.

"Är det allt du har och säga?" frågar han bittert. Jag sväljer och känner hur naglarna borrar in i min handflata, gräver djupa tunnlar till mitt inre, Rör vid nervtrådar så att den psykiska smärtan inte känns. Min blick faller ner till mina händer. Patetiskt.

"Saken är den att jag inte kommer ihåg. Berätta är du snäll," ber jag men ångrar mig precis efter att orden kommit ut. Mina andetag får kortare mellanrum, inte långt ifrån gränsen till hyperventilation men jag har fortfarande kvar leendet. Ett bittert skratt kommer från Sirius håll, ihåligt och falskt. Mitt hjärta stannar för några sekunder bara för att sen slå hundra gånger snabbare.

"Jag hatar dig Sirius! Varför gör du så här mot mig? Jag hatar dig så jävla mycket! Varför kan du inte bara försvinna ur mitt liv?" Sirius ord är tomma. Hela min kropp fryser till ändå kommer jag inte ihåg vad jag drömde, bara smärta.

"Jag-jag… Du tror väl ändå inte att jag menar det?" hasplar jag ur mig. Det känns som ett slag i magen när Sirius inte möter min blick.

"Berätta för mig vad jag ska tro på när min bästa vän, natt efter natt, skriker ut att han hatar mig mer än något annat, att jag har förstört hans liv," skrek Sirius ilsket. Rummets atmosfär förändrades drastiskt. Ilska blandat med smärta, en sådan underbar kombination. Sorg färgar mina ögon och jag riktar dem mot Sirius som möter dem med en färg av hat.

"Jag hatar inte dig," viskar jag och böjer ner huvudet. Men det är en lögn. Jag hatar honom lika mycket som jag älskar honom. Varje andetag jag drar är ett lidande pågrund av honom, varenda natt är sömnlös pågrund av honom. Mina läppar brinner efter hans, min kropp värker efter hans närhet och min själ våndas. Allt känns så töntigt, men det har väl alltid klätt mig. Töntiga Remus som alltid pluggar, svarar rätt på alla frågor och han vet inte vad ordet 'kul' är. Men Sirius ser inte mina känslor, min jävla längtan. Nej, han ser bara min lögn, min förnekelse. Sängen låter när han reser sig upp och ur ögonvrån kan jag se hur han föraktfullt tittar på mig. Sakta börjar han gå mot mig och jag blundar, vill inte gråta. Sirius kommer tillslut fram bredvid min säng och lutar sig framåt mot mitt öra. Hans andetag kittlar mitt öra underbart och hans hår kittlar mitt skin.

"Lögnare," viskar han och får min kropp att rysa till. Jag vänder på huvudet och möter hans ilskna blick. Hans mjuka läppar är så nära mina och sätter eld på dom samtidigt som min kropp börjar värka. Jag reser mig upp på knä och håller fast hans blick. Sakta sätter jag ner en fot i taget och ställer mig upp framför honom, han backar men vi står lika nära varandra som innan. Min själ skakar i spasmer och min blick glider ner till hans läppar. Hans blick är fortfarande föraktfull. Värmen växer mellan oss och jag glömmer bort hur man andas, hur hjärtat fungerar, min smärta men inte mitt hat. Den unika doften av honom omger mig och jag blir nästan drogad. Ja, usch, vad jag hatar denna människa. Min kropp blir varm och hetan under skinnet sprider sig över hela kroppen. Lusten av att slita av honom kläderna kittlar mina fingertoppar och leker med min plågade själ. Att få känna hans lena skin mot min.

"Du skulle bara veta," mumlar jag. "Du skulle bara veta." och med de orden bryter jag förtrollningen. Sirius vänder sig om och går ut från sovsalen, dörren smäller igen efter honom. Mitt hjärta dunkar snabbt och hårt mot mitt bröst och jag faller ner till golvet. Jag låter de instängda tårarna trilla fritt från mina ögon. Dom slutar inte utan fortsätter i all oändlighet.

_Jaha, vad tycks? ^^ Deprimerande? Underbart hjärtskärande? SKRIV och berätta!! Denna tänker jag bli kvar med! -.-_

_Ha ett bra liv! =)_

_Yuriki: I will return!!! xD_

_Jag: Försvinn!!!!! -.-;_


	2. Desire

_I'm back! Woho! Var i Uppsala i helgen så jag kunde inte skriva. Här kommer kapitel 2. Harry Potter karaktärerna tillhör inte mig, vilket är jävligt bra för i så fall hade allt varit en ända hög med SLASH. Holly(Yuriki) tillhör mig. -.- Den jäkeln kom med ändå! REMUSxSIRIUS, don't like, don't read!!_

_Yuriki: Hell yeah!_

_Jag: NOOOOOOO!_

He's everything you want, he's everything you need

He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be

He says all the right things at exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you, and you don't know why

Remus POV.

Solsalen är tyst, nästan lika tyst som döden och jag älskar det. Det ända som stör min fridfulla tankegång är vindens vinnande i fönstret. Fönstret kalla glas kyler ner min varma panna och immar när min andedräkt rör vid ytan. Jag lägger min handflata mot glaset och suckar. Så enkelt allt hade kunnat vara.

Jag sitter i fönsterkarmen, uppkrupen mot fönstrets väggar. Mitt hjärta slutade dunka för länge sen. Nu finns det bara ett ändlöst hål kvar, svart och ekande. Dagen kunde lika gärna krupit fram, tiden mellan morgonen och lunchen tog ett sekel. De två sista timmarna med trolldryckskonst pressar mot mitt minne. Två kyliga timmars kyligt arbete med Sirius och det var nog en av de mest utvecklade konversationerna jag haft i hela mitt liv.

"Allt ordna sig," tröstar en mjuk röst. En spänstig kropp reser sig upp från min säng och går fram till mig. Hon omfamnar mig lätt och trycker ner sitt ansikte mellan min axel och hals. Hennes varma andedräkt välkomnas av min halvt döda kropp. Jag ler ner mot henne.

"Jag önskar verkligen det," mumlar jag mot hennes hår. Jag önskar verkligen det, att allt skulle fixa sig men så som det ser ut nu, kommer inget att göra det. Holly skrattar mot min kalla hy.

"Vad vill livet? Falla? Precis som ett pianostycke tar det slut. Men tillskillnad från livet visar varje ton en underbar färg. Detta kanske bara är en del av en magnifik melodi. Så låt mig få se dina färger, låt mig få se ditt mästerverk, ditt pianostycke. Sluta inte spela, spela tills du inte kan andas, spela tills ditt hjärta slutar slå och spela tills alla känslor i din kropp sitter inristade i varenda tangent," viskar Holly och sätter handen mot min kind. Jag tittar utforskande på henne och hon ler sorgset mot mig. Stelt glider jag ner på marken och börjar dra mig mot dörren. Det mörka rummet tystnar åter och det ända som hörs är vindens vinande.

Elden knastrar nere i uppehållsrummet. Rummet är nästan tomt, bara några enstaka personer sitter i sofforna och fåtöljerna. Varken Sirius, James eller Peter syns till vilket lugnar ner mig för tillfället.

"Hej, Remus," Lilys hand känns tröstande på min axel. Jag står med ryggen emot henne och vänder mig inte om.

"Har du sett Holly?" frågar hon och ställer sig framför mig. Hennes leende försvinner när hon ser min blick. Jag ler snabbt mot henne men inser att jag lika gärna hade kunnat ligga död någonstans. Mina ögon var lika svarta som Sirius päls och lika döda som på ett lik. Samtidigt förbannar jag mig själv för att jag ger Lily samma mask, samma skådespel. Lily granskar mina ögon och ser den smärta som alla andra – förutom Holly- missar. Hon tar tag i den andra axeln och håller fast min blick.

"Remus, hur är det?" hennes ord är oroliga nästan lita sorgsna och min blick faller ner till marken.

"Jag tänker inte ljuga för dig Lily. Därför tänker jag inte heller säga något," viskar jag.

_**S**_

_**V**_

_**A**_

_**g**_

En hård knuff träffa min axel och Lily släpper greppet. Jag tittar upp mot Sirius som går snabbt förbi mig. Ingen ursäkt, inte ens en blick. Jag lägger huvudet på sned och följer honom med blicken.

_**O**_

_**S**_

_**Ä**_

_**K**_

_**E**_

_**r**_

"Vad är ditt problem?" förvånat tittar jag på Lily som ilsket står med knytnävarna spända. Sirius stanna or vänder säg om.

"Har inte du med och göra!" morrar han och ger mig en föraktfull blick.

_**Y**_

_**N**_

_**K**_

_**L**_

_**I**_

_**g**_

"Vet du vad, Sirius? Du kan dra åt fanders! Förresten så beter man sig väl inte mot en vän!" biter Lily av. Jag ler och viskar ett tack till Lily som ler uppmuntrande mot mig. Samma bittra skratt fyller uppehållsrummet, samma falska, ihåliga skratt och alla närvarande ger oss sin fulla uppmärksamhet.

"Vän? Den där är inte min vän!" ryter Sirius och pekar på mig utan ens att titta på mig. Det var precis som att dom orden väckte rov djuret inom mig. Jag handlade utan att tänka. Jag förstår inte varför jag gjorde det. I nästa sekund ligger Sirius på marken och jag sitter ovan på. Jag pinnar fast hans händer ovanför hans huvud och mitt grepp om hans handleder hårdnar. Sirius möter min blick med förvåning och jag flåsar ilsket. Ilskan fortsätter bubbla upp inombords.

"Sirius…" börjar jag kallt. Sirius förvånade blick omvandlas till oro. Varulven inom mig pressar mig och njuter över att jag har förlorat kontrollen. Greppet om hans handleder lossnar och min knutna näve träffar hans kind, nästa träffar hans läpp och den sista även den träffar hans läpp. Sirius kroppsvärme vibrerar under mig men han själv rör sig inte. Lukten av blod fyller min näsa och Sirius tar tag i mina händer. Hans underbara spruckna läppar ler och jag känner hur all kraft rinner av mig. Min blick blir suddig och tårar börjar rinna ner för min kind. Hela min kropp skakar.

"Varför, Sirius? Varför?" viskar jag. Sirius sätter sig upp och jag glider ner på golvet. Försiktigt placerar han sin hand på min kind och jag tittar förvånat på honom. Med tummen sveper han bort mina tårar. En ända tanke upptar min hjärna; jag vill ha honom. Jag bryr mig inte om att flera elever står och glor på oss. Jag vill ha honom, här och nu. Jag hasar mig närmre honom och sätter mig upp på knä.

"Jag hatar dig. Oh, ja jag hatar dig. Mer än vad du kan föreställa dig," viskar jag hest och lutar mig över honom. Sirius blick glider ner till mina läppar. Han skyggar inte undan, stoppar mig inte heller. Och när tillslut våra läppar möts skapar beröringen en kedjereaktion. Sirius händer åker in under min tröja och upp mot min rygg för att dra mig närmre. Jag slår armarna runt hans nacke och pressar mig mot hans bröst. Hans tunga glider mot min underläpp och beordrar mig att öppna munnen. Jag ler och välkomnar den med nöje. Hans händer åker ner under mina byxor och klämmer åt min röv. Jag flämtar till innan dom åker upp igen mot min överkropp. Kyssen blir mer våldsam och intensiv och begäret efter mer växer. Alla mina tankar försvinner och lusten av Sirius övertar allt. Ett mjukt stönande låter från min hals och Sirius trycker ner mig mot golvet. Jag tvinar in mina fingrar i hans mörka hår .

"Si-rius… mhhm…ah," flämtar jag och böjer huvudet bakåt samtidigt som jag skjuter upp höfterna mot honom, allt för att få känna friktion. Sirius kysser mig längs käkbenet och smeker mig neråt mot byxlinjen. Utan förvarning fryser hans kropp till, kyssarna slutar och hans hand lämnar mitt höftben. Jag öppnar flämtandes mina stängda ögon och möter Sirius föraktfulla, svarta, oläsbara ögon.

"Du äcklar mig!" säger han motbjudande och ger mig en äcklad blick. En kniv genom borrar mitt hjärta. Tomt stirrar jag på honom. Han reser sig upp och går iväg ut från uppehållsrummet. Jag ligger kvar, ett stort håll öppnar sig under mig och slukar mig. Hans ord ringer i mina öron och hans beröringar sitter kvar på min kropp och kväver mig. Kallt ligger jag på golvet och väntar på en död som aldrig kommer. Smärtan är outhärdlig och väntan är förgäves. Ändå väntar jag.

_Stackars Remus! __ Helt totalt förvirrad. Vad vill Sirius egentligten? Jag röstar på att han vill sätta på honom xD eller vill han det…? oO Jaha vad tyckte du om denna? Skriv och berätta!! _

_Nästa blir ut Sirius syn vinkel, ungefär. Jaja, skola imorgon… -.- kl.00.50. Ha ett finfint liv! __=)_

_(Sings)Yuriki: He's everything you want. He's everything you need. He's everything inside of…_

_Jag: *kills Yuriki*-.- Idiot!_

_Yuriki: I WILL SURVIVE!!_

_Jag: Please, can't you just die!!! ._


	3. Deny the truth

_AAHH!! Förlåt! Förlåt! Jag har inte uppdaterat på hundra år. Mitt liv har sett bättre dagar och det har hänt lite grejer nu som gör att humöret inte är på topp, men, men. Vill tacka alla för de underbara kommentarerna: __**Angelofmorning**__, __**Mizzy**__, __**Lalla**__, __**ForgottenKiid**__. _

_J.K Rowling äger alla karaktärer som hon har hittat på, jag använder dem bara för att…. Ehmm… ja._

_Yuriki: Så Remus hur känns det att få vara UKE?_

_Remus: Uke? UKE? Hinote har du satt mig som uke?_

_Jag: Vadå? Jag kan tänka mig Sirius som uke, men njaeee. Han har ändå bättre erfarenhet än vad du har. 8D_

_Sirius: Mohaha, Remus ner på alla fyra, You're mine!!_

_Yuriki: Kan misstolkas! ._

_Jag: HA! Din hjärna är mer pervers än min! _

_Yuriki: Tss, det är du som skriver inte jag! ¬.¬_

_Jag: Fan! -.-_

Im not lovin you, the way I wanted to

See I wanna move, but can't escape from you

So I keep it low, keep a secret code

So everybody else dont have to know

Sirius POV

Månljuset lyste upp sovsalen i ett disigt sken och det ena fönstret var öppet. Kall vind drog fram över rummet och lät draperiet segla. Om tre dagar var det fullmåne, kanske var det därför som Remus betedde sig så konstigt. Sirius suckade och drog handen genom det korpsvarta håret. Han satt i fönstret, lutandes mot den svala fönsterväggen. Med bar överkropp och tunna pyjamasbyxor. Ena benet dinglade ner mot marken och den andra tryckte sig tryggt mot hans bröst. James djupa andetag och Peters svaga snarkningar lät som en mumlande lullaby och tillsammans med vinden fick den en lugnande melodi. I vanliga fall skulle Sirius somna till dessa välbekanta ljud, trygg av att ha vänner omkring sig. Men alla hans tankar var förvirrade och sömn var något som inte fanns i hans räckhål. Han vände huvudet mot Remus säng och kände en illamående känsla i magen. Den var inte sjuklig utan nästan underbar, kittlandes och krävande. Känslan fyllde hans kropp och en yrsel följde med som attackerade hans hjärna. Resten av dagen hade varit ett helvete. Personer hade kommit fram till honom och alla hade ungefär frågat en och samma fråga; "Sirius, kan det vara så att du är bög? Om inte varför körde du då ner din tunga i Remus hals?" De flesta hade fnittrat eller garvat, det fanns till och med de som såg sårade ut- mest tjejer. Sirius grymtade och knöt näven i en krampig näve. Just nu slogs han med tanken på att antinigen slå ihjäl Remus medans han sov eller… Ja, vad fanns det mer som han ville göra med sin vän? Han bet sig frustrerat i läppen. Ett mummel hördes bakom Remus draperi men tystnade nästan direkt och följdes snabbt av ett lågt kvidande. Den fridfulla rytmen till James och Peters sovande ljud stördes och rummets lugn förändrades. Sirius kasade ner till det kalla golvet och en rysning genomfor hans kropp. Tyst gick han fram till Remus säng.

"Si-Siri-Sirius," hördes Remus låga stönande . Sirius stannade framför tyget och drog handen mot fabrikatet. Remus skugga fick det att hugga till i bröstet och barriären som höll dem två levande varelserna ifrån varandra var tun men ändå lika tjock som betong. Oroliga rörelser hördes och flämtande andetag. Sirius illamående sjönk ner mot hans mellangärde och känslan kröp längs magen i ojämna vågor. Hans andetag blev tunga och han tog ett hårt grepp om skynket.

"Ah, ah, Padfoot," lockade Remus röst och Sirius svepte bort barriären mellan honom och varulven. Vinden fyllde tyget och draperiet sveptes utåt. Månskenet slickade Remus mage, skjortan täckte hans axlar skrynkligt - den var uppknäppt - och täcket hade glidit ner till golvet, Sirius tog ett djupt andetag. En av Remus armar täckte hans ansikte och han vred sig oroligt i sömnen.

"Remus?" viskade Sirius vars mun plötsligt blivit torr. Armen föll ner, Remus ögon rörde sig som besatt under ögonlocken och små svettdroppar rann ner för hans tinning.

"Va-ahr-för? Sirius, nnhh," Sirius backade bakåt, han ville inte hörde de ord som skulle komma efter. Som slag, vassa hårda slag. Han blundade, kände metallsmaken i munnen.

"J-Jag behöver dig," flämtade Remus till och tog tag i Sirius hand. Sirius granskade förvånat den unga varulven. Han tog ett osäkert steg framåt och satte sig på sängkanten, fortfarande med Remus hand i sin. Vad skulle han göra? Vad tänkte han göra? Sirius smekte Remus kind och strök bort det svettiga, klibbiga håret från Remus ansikte. Hjärtat hamrade på som besatt mot hans bröst. Remus läppar låg lätt öppna framför honom och den ljusa kroppen skrek till honom. Sirius smekte Remus underläpp med tummen innan han lutade sig närmre Remus ansikte.

"Jag är här," viskade han och stannade i den positionen. Han drog in Remus mustiga lukt, ljuv, frestande och inbjudande. Remus grepp hårdnade och han drog Sirius närmre genom att placera sin, och hans, hand över sitt huvud.

"Lämna… lämna mig inte," bad Remus och Sirius svalde hårt.

"Jag ska i…" han blev avbruten utav Remus varma läppar. En hand slank uppför Sirius rygg och pressade honom närmre. Ett leende spelade på Sirius läppar. All tvivel försvann och kvar fanns bara en intensiv längtan. Sirius besvarade kyssen och tryckte sig mot Remus. Ett mjukt stönande hördes från Remus mun. Sirius nafsade på Remus underläpp, sög på den innan han kände Remus tunga fånga hans i en virvlande dans. Passionerat, intensivt och djupare. Krävande händer tvinade in sig i hans hår. Hud mot hud, Sirius stönade och hans hand gjorde en egen upptäckt genom att glida ner för Remus mage. Sirius drog sig ifrån Remus mun och började istället kyssa honom längs käkbenet ner mot halsen. Med tungspetsen ritade han små våta cirklar innan han tryckte läpparna mot Remus mjuka skin. Remus puls dunkade under hans läppar och blodet pumpade snabbare och snabbare. Kroppen under honom frös till och två händer lyfte bort hans huvud, två bärnstensfärgade möte hans svarta. _Oh, shit! Han vaknade!_For det genom hans huvud. Remus tittade förvånat på Sirius som små log.

"Vad håller du…?" började Remus men avbröts av en gäspning. Sirius strök långfingret mot Remus läppar. Så underbar, så oskyldig, så full av hat.

"Shh, Moony," viskade Sirius och nafsade på Remus öronsnibb.

"Vi ska väl inte väcka någon," fortsatte han och hans röst var hes. Remus stönade när Sirius slöt munnen om den. Hans hand smekte en väg ner mot den resande kullen i den nedre regionen vilket fick Remus kropp att darra.

"Siruis!" utbrast Remus när han kände Sirius hand kuppa den svällande bullan under Remus byxor. Sirius skrattade mjukt och började kyssa honom längs halsen. Han markerade på nytt en känslig plats och tryckte läpparna mot huden. Remus flämtade till och borrade ner sina fingrar i Sirius rygg. Han nafsade och sög även där tills ett rött märke lyste upp Remus ljusa skin.

"Så känslig," mumlade Sirius och pressade sina läppar mot Remus. Remus öppnade försiktigt på munnen och Sirius möte Remus tunga igen. Han la ena benet över Remus och la sig sakta över honom samtidigt som kyssen blev allt djupare. Den där underbara kroppen, bara hans, hans och ingen annans. Alla fantastiska ljud som lämnade Remus mun fick Sirius att le och han ville höra mer.

Av alla de tjejer han legat med satte han alltid sina behov först. Det var alltid enligt hans regler och på hans sätt men han fick ändå på något mystiskt sätt sin partner att hamna i himlen. Men varför i så fall njöt han av att se Remus vrida sig av lust, stöna efter mer, darra under hans beröringar, flämta till spetsen av hans tunga? Ett ligg brukade aldrig betyda något, så varför ville han stanna här i Remus famn?

Kyssen blev långsammare, djupare och mer sensuell. Fingertoppar som bränner in i mjuk hud, sval andedräkt mot het hud. Allt i en ända sjuk balans, som perfekta ljudvågor i ett rum fyllt av tystnad. Sirius drog sig sakta undan för luft medans handen sakta smekte en väg ner mot Remus höftben.

"Mer, jag vill höra mer," flämtade han och drog sin läppar längs Remus käkben. Han fortsatte ner längs halsen och lyssnade till Remus darrande andetag.

"Mer," mumlade den svarthåriga och kröp längre ner till hans läppar rörde vid en area som fick Remus att göra ett magnifikt ljud, en blandning mellan ett stönande och en kvidning. Sirius lyfte förvånat på huvudet.

"Moony?" Remus kinder var blossande röda och ögonen ihopknipna. Munnen var lite öppen och släppte ut snabba hetsiga andetag. Blicken föll ner till Remus bröstkorg.

"Åhh," utbrast Sirius när han insåg att hans läppar smekt Remus bröstvårta. Prövande lät han tungspetsen glida över den och fick åter höra det utsökta ljudet från Remus mun. Sirius gjorde om processen sen blåste han svalt och såg hur den styvnade ännu mer, överraskat log han och drog läpparna mot den känsliga fläcken.

"Åhh, Sirius," stönade Remus. Sirius log och började kyssa honom ner mot kanten på hans boxer. Väl nere stack han ner tungan under boxerbandet och började slicka den tunna huden. Remus drog sina fingrar genom Sirius hår.

"Nngghhn.. ah…ah," flämtade Remus och bet sig i läppen för att inte skrika.

Sirius drog ner tyget en liten bit och kysste honom mjukt sen drog han tungan uppför höftbenet. Han nafsade retsamt och lät handen smeka Remus innerlår. I en hastig rörelse reste sig Remus upp – vilket överraskade Sirius – och drog upp Sirius för att möta hans ögon.

"Sirius…" började Remus med sina läppar öppna några centimetrar ifrån Sirius. Remus flämtade och det såg precis ut som att Sirius sög åt sig varenda utandning som Remus gjorde. Sirius hasade sig närmre och Remus stönade mjukt. Bärnstensfärgade, halvslutna ögon fångade hans blick, så lustfyllda. Blicken föll ner och Sirius insåg att han hade satt sig över Remus erektion. Varje rörelse han gjorde fick Remus att stöna högt och det kändes så skönt.

Om Sirius hade vetat att kyssa Remus, smeka Remus och hålla Remus skulle vara så här underbart, hade han gjort det mycket tidigare. Att känna Remus kroppsvärme under honom fick det att brännas inombords och Sirius trodde att han skulle bli galen om han inte fick ta Remus nu. Hans vän, hans bästa vän fick honom att känna detta otroliga underbara illamående.

Sirius såg hur Remus stängde mellanrummet mellan deras läppar och han grepps av panik. I ren reflex knuffade han iväg Remus och Remus, som inte var bered, föll tillbaka ner på sängen. Sirius tittade äcklat på sina händer, sen ner på Remus mage.

"Moony, " viskade Sirius och drog tummen över Remus mage. Han blundade när han kände rysningen under beröringen.

_Min vän, min vän, MIN VÄN_!! Orden skreks ut i hans inre och klamrade sig fast likt taggtråd.

"Remus…" han slutade när han möte den unga varulvens hårda blick. Mörka, svarta, hårda ögon som borrade in tusentals skär sår. Ljudet av Peters snarkande och James tunga andetag fyllde gapet mellan dem. Som i en otydlig dröm kände Sirius hur Remus försvann längre och längre bort ifrån honom. Han kunde inte göra något, relationen mellan dem var redan förstörd. Kanske inte fullständigt men på gränsen. Lika skör som en vas var den och Sirius hade inte insett det förens nu, nu när det var försent. Sprickorna hade redan börjat innan incidenten i sovsalen förra morgonen och för varje andetag han tog växte sprickorna sig större. Skärvor som lossnat låg blodiga i hans händer, händer fulla med sår efter misslyckade försök att limma ihop dem.

En varmhand la sig försiktigt över hans kind och Sirius blundade till beröringen.

"Är det kul?" viskade Remus som hade lutat sig mot hans öra. Sirius ögonlock for upp och han lutade sig bakåt. Remus ögon var nästan tomma, kalla. Fast sorg färgade ögonen så underbart blå, precis som månens gloria under fullmåne. Sirius fann sig tycka att Remus passade i det, bärnstensfärgade ögon gömda i en slöja av blått. Ett djup av bara en känsla och den känslan, det djupet dränkte honom flera gånger om. Ett utmanandeleende formade hans mun i en elegant sned båge och Sirius tittade frågande på honom.

"Är det kul? Att leka med andras känslor?" frågorna rann ner som gift i hans öron. _Leka? Leka? Tror_ _Remus att jag leker med honom?_ Sirius föste bort handen som var placerad på hans kind.

"Hehe, men Moony då. Du tycker ju om det!" små skrattade Sirius och drog pekfingret över Remus överkropp.

"Eller tänker du neka och säga att detta inte gör dig kåt?" frågade han och tog tag i Remus haka. Remus tittade hatiskt på honom. Sirius log och tyckte ner Remus på sängen igen.

"Älskar du inte när jag kysser dig?" han gav inte den yngre någon chans att svara utan attackerade hans läppar. Kyssen var känslolös, desperat, tvingad och kall. Sirius märkte att Remus inte bidrog något utan låg bara stilla under honom och väntade på att han skulle sluta. När han tillslut insåg att det inte var lönt, drog han sig undan. Han smekte Remus läppar med fingrarna och tittade trollbundet på dem.

"Konstigt, innan var de ju så villiga. Det ända som fanns i dina tankar just då, var att jag aldrig skulle sluta utan fortsätta, eller hur?" mumlade han och log föraktfullt mot Remus. Sirius visste att det hade varit hans egna tankar. Sluta, han ville inte luta. Sängen knakade när Sirius reste sig upp med ryggen mot Remus

"Ett ligg är bara ett ligg, det har inte något med känslor att göra. Jag har aldrig älskat någon, så varför skulle jag bli kär i dig? Jag spelar föresten inte i den ligan, jag föredrar tjejer," fnös han och drog fingrarna genom håret. Innanför bankade hans hjärta mot bröstkorgen och han slog sig själv mentalt så hårt han bara kunde. Lögn.

"Manshora," Sirius vände sig om och lät blicken glida upp mot Remus ansikte. Sorgen som han försökte dölja syntes under skölden. Sirius hade lika gärna kunnat hugga honom med en kniv i hjärtat och Sirius visste det. Ett lågt skratt slapp ut från Sirius mun och Remus hatfulla blick mötte hans.

"Sov gott, Remus. Och försök att inte drömma om mig, det är så pinsamt när du stönar mitt namn i sömnen," bad Sirius och böjde sig ner över Remus. Han kysst honom mjukt på mungipan. Remus stelnade under honom.

"God natt, Sirius," viskade Remus mot hans läppar och Sirius tappade nästan kontrollen över sig själv.

Dörren stängdes sakta bakom honom och Sirius gled ner på golvet. Han drämde kanten av sin knutna hand mot stenväggen. Han pressade ihop tänderna för att inte skrika och slog bakhuvudet mot trädörren. Vad fan höll han på med? Han hade varit tvungen att lämna sovsalen för att annars hade han väl våldfört sig på Remus. Inte för att ha trodde att Remus skulle uppskatta det men någonstans i detta _komplicerade_ missförstånd visste han att Remus ville ha Sirius lika mycket som han ville ha honom. Sirius visste att hans ord sårade Remus, Sirius visste att hans handlingar sårade Remus ändå fortsatte han att upprepa samma misstag om och om igen. Och han visste att Remus på ett eller annat sätt hatade honom. Hat? Kärlek? Dom var fångade i en avgrund utan början, utan slut. För de visste inte när allt började och de vet inte hur det kommer sluta.

**~*~Minne~*~**

"**Du försvinner alltid en gång i månaden utan ett ord och sen dyker du upp ungefär två dagar senare, trött och sliten. Du ser rent ut av för djävlig ut. Varför? Har du fått din Period eller?" flinade Sirius och boxade Remus lekfullt på armen. Remus grimaserade mot honom och strök sig på överarmen där slaget träffat.**

"**Jag kan inte berätta det just nu men senare när tiden är inne, kanske då," log Remus och Sirius kände hur han började rodna. Remus såg så söt ut, så skör och Sirius fick ett begär av att skydda honom. Remus blick trillade ner till hans händer och en svag röd nyans syntes på hans kinder.**

"**Men när tiden väl är inne, lo-lovar du då att stanna vid min sida?" frågade han och tittade generat upp mot Sirius som stirrade förvånat på honom.**

"**Jag lovar…" log Sirius och rufsade till Remus hår.**

"… **Jag lovar att stanna vi din sida!"**

_Naww, jag är en hemsk människa! Blä, jag är hemsk på kyss-smeka-nafsa scener! Oo _

_Så vad tyckte ni om denna? Om den var hemsk, skriv det. Om den var bra, skriv det. Om jag behöver förbättra något, skriv det! Skriv en punkt eller… eller vad somhelst! *3*_

_OBS!!!!Antingen blir nästa jättelång eller så klipper jag av den till två och om den blir lång så __**VARNAR **__jag er att det är då Sirius… ehmmm… våldför sig på Remus._

_Och jag ska försöka uppdatera på Twisted mind of mine! -.-_

_Yuriki: I'm not lovin you, the way I wanted to. See I wanna move, but can't escape from you. So I keep it low, keep a secret code. So everybody else don't have to know._

_Jag: Yuriki det e så här att… ehmmm..jo, att. Jag måste erkänna en sak för dig._

_Yuriki: Vadå? oO_

_Jag: Asså, jo det är så här… jo, jag, att ehhmmm. Jag hatar dig!_

_Yuriki: Jag älskar dig också._

_Jag: Bra då vet vi var vi har varandra._

_Yuiki: Japp, du hatar dig själv, bra att veta. *går iväg*_

_Jag: vadå hatar mig själv? Oo_

_.:. I köket .:._

_Min lillebror: Mamma, Mamma, syster prata konstig med sig själv igen!_

_-.-_


End file.
